


A Jealous King

by QuothTheRaven_Nevermore



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Short One Shot, like really short, you don't even know how short it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothTheRaven_Nevermore/pseuds/QuothTheRaven_Nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil sees you being friendly with Legolas and doesn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jealous King

You laugh at what Legolas said from the spot next to you. He smiles, finding your reaction more amusing than the joke he told. You look up, and see that the king, Thranduil's gaze is fixed on you. Your laugh dies as you notice him looking at the both of you. You look back down, not wanting to be under his scrutinizing gaze any longer. During the rest of the dinner, you can't help but look for the king out of the corner of your eyes. More often that not, he's glaring at you. You get more nervous as the night progresses, wondering what you could have possibly done to make the king angry. "Is anything wrong," Legolas asks, seeing how worried you are. You shake your head, "No, everything's fine." "Are you sure?" he asks, not believing you. You nod, "Yeah, yeah. Positive." He frowns, but doesn't press it. After spending some more time at the party, you excuse yourself early, wanting nothing more than to go to your chambers and escape the king's burning gaze. You hear footsteps behind you, but pay them no mind. That is, until you head a very familiar voice speak behind you. "Have fun at the party?" You turn, seeing the king standing in the hall. "Y-yes, my king" you answer. "It was magnificent." He smiles, walking closer to you. "Good." He stops when he's less than an arm's length away from you. "Was Legolas good company?" "W-what, my king?" you ask, petrified. You couldn't possibly imagine what the king might do if he thought that you, an ordinary elf, were interested in his only son. He waves his hand lazily though the air. "Please stop with the formalities. They do tend to get boring after a while. Call me Thranduil." You nod. "And as for Legolas, was he good company?" You swallow nervously. "Yes, my k-Thranduil. He is a great friend." "Friend? And nothing more," he asks, forcing you to look him in cold, blue eyes. "Yes, I swear. Just friends," you say, hoping that he believes you. Honestly, you didn't think of Legolas as anything more than a good friend. You were older than him, but you both got along well. In truth, the one you were in love with was the king. Although may would find him cold, you saw the good in him. And, like a man that wants nothing but the moon, you had fallen in love with the one thing you couldn't have. "Good," Thranduil says as he takes another step forward. His hand comes up and caresses your face, igniting fire beneath your skin. He moves his face close to yours, causing your heart to beat like a drum in your chest and through your veins. His lips come up an caress yours, barely a whisper of skin over skin. "Because I am a jealous king," Thranduil says, "And I do not like to share." With that, his lips press against yours. He moves his arm and presses you against him. Your hand wanders up to his long, golden hair and tangles itself in it. He deepens the kiss, exploring every part of your mouth. He groans against your mouth, just as feet are heard coming down the corridor. You quickly spring apart, trying to act as if it were a normal conversation. Legolas turns the corner and sees you both. "Oh, I was wondering where you had gone off to, father," he says. "Are you retiring to your room early?" Thranduil nods and in a composed voice answers. "Yes, I am quite weary. Please tell our guests that we thank them for coming tonight." Legolas nods, "Of course." He glances at you and a knowing grin appears in his face. You are mortified at the fact that he knows what just occurred with you and his father. He covers a smile and walks down the corridor, toward the party and its guests. Thranduil waits until Legolas' footsteps disappear the way they came. He turns back around toward you, who is still trying to compose yourself. "Now then," he grins, "Shall we continue this in my chambers?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ( I was also going to make it double spaced to make it seem longer or at least easier to read, but I'm dumb and I couldn't figure out how, sorry)


End file.
